226th Naval Infantry
: "Here in the Alliance, we must fight our own fight. Those in the army.... They fight everyone's fight." - Marshal Genny Lightpath (Page is constantly in progress.) Leadership of Marshal Herman, 563 K.C. - 568 K.C. There isn't much to say about Marshal Herman's leadership, he wasn't very famous or well known. The regiment was small and did petty patrols at the peaceful time. Leadership of Marshal Lightpath, 568 K.C. - 623 K.C. The leadership of Genny Lightpath was long and strong, bringing the maiden to white hair from blonde. The First War The Second War The Third War The Burning Crusade Northrend The 226th joined the main forces in Dragonblight right away, and many died fighting the Scourge over the great battles. They charged with the 7th Legion to face Naxxramas, and defeat a lich within his own foul lair. The Blades were among the forces that helped protect the 'Great Heroes' who charged into the great home of the Lich King, to face and defeat him. After many battles and wars, they returned home to rest. The Cataclysm Pandaria The 226th was one of the first groups to land down on Pandaria. Well, sort of. The regiment was sent to scout it out along with three other regiments. Only the best of them were sent atop a sky-ship. As they flew over the Jade Forest, they were fired on by the hozen. This made the regiment crash into one of the mountains within the deep forest. Those that survived were stuck there until after the Siege of Orgrimmar, moving in circles around the forest. Followed and tracked by their Hozen hunters, they wandered and wandered, somehow finding themselves in Krasarang Wilds. It took Jhornagon finding them before they realized how long it'd been. The man lead the few out back to Lion's Landing and they headed out. There was only seven left by then. Leadership of Marshal Jhornagon Lightpath 623 K.C. The Iron Horde Draenor Leadership of Admiral Ranets Daggerfang 634 K.C W.I.P Details (IC) Activity IC Rules Guild Structure Our structure, ranks, and so on. Ranks ---- Marshal Knight Captain Knight Lieutenant Sergeant Corporal Private Recruit Alt / OOC Rank Details Marshal - Leader of the guild and Regiment. Knight Captain '- Head Officer(s) '''Knight '- Officer '''Lieutenant - Junior Officer Sergeant - Elite Member Corporal - Semi-Elite Member Private - Member Alt / OOC - We allow two alts and sometimes people to join in before the interview. This is where we place those members. Divisions (Getting worked on!) Soldiers of the 226th Basic Details Leadership: Marshal Jhornagon Lightpath Uniform - Standard Issued Type - Aggressive, Defensive, Main force The Ebon Knights Basic Details Leadership: Kenrye Taylor Uniform - In progresss Type - Aggressive, Heavy Infantry Scouts and SI:7 Rangers of the 226th Basic Details Leadership - Ember Rose Blackwood (Æva) Uniform - In progress Type - Offensive, Passive Aggressive, Scouting The 226th Navy Basic Details Leadership - Admiral Aurin Dawnlight & Admiral Ranets Daggerfang Uniform - None (Yet!) Type - Naval Aggressive, Naval Defensive Cavaliers Basic Details Leadership - Marshal Jhornagon Lightpath Uniform - Standard Issued Type - Mounted Combat, Aggressive, Defensive. The Medical Society Basic Details Leadership - Calwen Duskwhisper Uniform - In progress Type - Support Details (OOC) Events? PvP PvP events can be from OOC PvP (RBGs, Arenas, Battlegrounds, so on) to IC World PvP with guild on guild or faction on faction! D20 D20 is slightly more complicated than PvP events. All D20 are In Character events that we host. The players must imagine the enemies and use emotes and /roll to fight the enemies and win the battle. Injuries are found often in these sort of events. Tavern Night Tavern Night is a relaxed late-day event that we host at least once a month. This gives members a chance to take a breather IC and OOC and just relax, talk, and hang out. Sometimes barfights happen, but they're rare.. Ish. OOC Rules #1. To be among our guild, alt or not, you must be level 25 at the minimum. #2. ERP is not allowed in Public Chats. • We will not rule it out completely for members who do it, as many do here on Moon Guard, but we will hold it against those who are caught obviously ERPing. • ONE Warning will be given, if caught again: •Demotion •Insta-Kick #3. Trolling / Disrespecting people - This includes; Yelling OOCly about other guilds in an inappropriate manner. telling others to #%$@ off, being plain out disrespectful to others OOCly, is unacceptable. This can result in: •Kick •Demotion #4. Racism and otherwise is not accepted within our guild AT ALL. If found being racist and close to you will be found removed from our guild before you can say "I didn't mean it"! Recruitment / Joining Gallery 226th Emblem.jpg|The emblem of the 226th Regiment. Jhornagon Full-body.jpg|Marshal Jhornagon D. Lightpath Category:The 226th Regiment Category:Stormwind Army Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Stormwind Military Category:Stormwind Navy Category:Military Organizations Category:RP-PvP Category:RP-PvP Guilds Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Military